In a conventional electric plug installed with a fuse, the fuse is usually protected by a cover which may be removed from the plug, thus allowing the fuse in the plug to be replaced. However, it is possible to remove this cover while the electric plug is in use, i.e. still electrically connected to an electric source. This poses a threat to a user or technician who is to replace the fuse. Metallic contacts with which the fuse is to contact are also exposed to the environment when the cover is opened. In case there is no fuse available for replacement, the user or technician may simply use a metal wire to connect these metallic contacts, and thus to establish electrical connection therebetween. The protective function of the fused-provided electric plug is thus negated. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved electric plug in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.